Angel of Rhapsodia
by Abigail Withered
Summary: Forty years has passed since the fall of the Kooluk Empire. Did all the Rune Canons dissapear back then or are there still some left in this world. And where did Kyril dissapeared throughout all these years? PS I do not own Suikoden.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Andarc Bergman rests after writing a journal about his long epic crusade of stopping Iskas and his plans of dominating the world with the Rune Canons. After writing every detail about his story he felt like publishing his journal so the whole world would know the conspiracy of the Kooluk's Patriarchal Faction. However second thought's betrayed him as he knows it might disrupt the peace and who knows if the remaining Faction's soldiers might just step up to his front door. He decided to keep the journal probably somewhere safe. It might be useful to some historian in the future he thought. A recorded history of what happened before the mighty Kooluk Empire fell. And of course, the heroic deeds of Kyril the hero of this story.

Andarc flipped through the pages of his journal. He felt like reading from the first page but he knows it was just a waste of time since he's been there and done that. Still he could not help the feeling of nostalgia. He dreamt those days when he was still a youth. He remembered the day when he fought alongside his mentor Walter just before he died in a tragic accident in the battle against the Pirate Steele. He also remembered the final battle against Iskas in his monstrous runic form alongside Kyril, his wife Seneca and the heroes of Island Nations Federation. He decided to read back the journal he just finished written only to be interrupted by his wife.

"What were you doing Andarc?" she asked.

"Well I was…" he stopped for a moment and look at the book. He then closed it and puts it down on his desk, "I was just writing something that's all…"

"Oh… you mean that journal that you had with you 40 years ago?" she assumed.

"What? You still remembered about that," he said with a surprising look.

Seneca lets out a light laugh. "You don't remember do you?"

"What's there too remember,"

"My, my. Even at the age of 63 you are still as horrible and blunt as ever," she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…"

"An apologetic too," she gave out a laugh.

Andarc crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Seneca stopped laughing but still kept a smile showing no hard feelings towards her husband. She went out of his study for a moment and came back with an old book in her hands. Andarc looked at it and wondered what it was.

"Don't you remember? That night, when I told you I'd start writing my own journal just for sakes,"

"Ah yes… now I remember. It was that night before the last battle," he smiled.

Seneca willingly passed her book to Andarc.

"You don't mind I look at it?" he asked.

"Well are you planning too?"

"Well if you don't want me to. I don't mind…" he said trying to pass it back.

"Go on take a look," she smiled.

Andarc opened the lock of the old book and flipped the crumpled cover. The first page was blank; he assumed she was one of those kinds of writers who would always leave the first page a blank. As he turned the page he expected some writings instead he was surprised to see a picture of him, her, Walter, Kyril and Yohn at the port of Razril years ago.

"This… this… is an album!" he said.

"Yes, I wasn't really good at writing so I started taking those pictures of us back then."

"Ah yes… now I remember," he smiled at his wife. He turned the pages carefully now wanting to tear it off since it was really ancient. Every picture in each page reminded him of his fondest memories. He turned more to see a picture of their wedding day. It was a beautiful day just as he remembered most of everyone he knew was there even Corselia the former Princess of Kooluk. So the old sayings were true he thought - a picture is worth a thousand words. As he kept on turning the pages, a small thought came up to him all of a sudden.

"By the way, where's Byron? I haven't heard a sound from him lately," he said giving a curious look at Seneca.

"I think he's playing outside with his friends," replied Seneca, "I'll go get dinner ready!"

"Oh I see,"

After Walter's death that fateful day, Andarc was never the same again. He was always cautious about things and felt danger lurks from every corner. He was worried that anything would happen to his only grandchild Byron who was only currently five years old. If anything happens to him, who knows what his son and his daughter-in-law would say. He decided to take a step outside to make sure if he was alright. He gazed out the window but there was no sight of him. He was worried so he quickly got outside to look for Byron. He prayed silently that nothing would happen to him and his prayers were answered. Byron was happily playing with his friends just around the corner. The old man gave a sigh of relief.

That night, everyone was present at the table. Seneca cooked Byron's favorite dish – Steamed Bonito.

"How do you like your dinner Byron?" his grandmother asked.

"Great as always!" he said cheerfully.

Andarc didn't say word. He felt embarrassed that he worried for nothing.

"Oh yeah! Grandma! Grandpa! There was someone here just now asking for the both of you earlier," Byron suddenly said.

"Really, who was it?" asked Seneca.

"Well… erm… he had black hair. He wasn't that tall… urm," said Byron as he tried to remember how the man looks like.

"Did he mention his name dear?" asked Seneca. A question that should easily clarify who the person was.

"I can't seem to remember… Oh yeah! He said his name was Kyril!"

Both Andarc and Seneca were surprised to hear their grandchild say that name. They look at one another as if they were asking if both of them heard what he said. _Kyril! _For over twenty they had not heard that name from anyone who doesn't know him. Kyril… was it really him?


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

More than forty years ago, Kyril and his friends banded together to put a stop to Iskas' plan of conquering the world with the Rune Canons. At first he was an idealistic member of the Kooluk Patriarchal Faction. He sought to use the Canons to get rid of the Kooluk Imperial Family and he succeeded by doing so. The Emperor and even his son was a victim of the Rune Canon's curse. The Evil Eye, the source of the Rune Canon's power changed both of them into the hideous Fishmen and so did other innocent people who shared the same fate. At this point, Iskas felt himself unstoppable and that he could do more than just taking over the Kooluk Empire. With the Rune Canons he believed he could take over the world. But then it was his fault when he underestimated the power and strength possessed by his adversaries. In the end, he fell just like any other man who misuses the power they once possess. Iskas may have died but did his legacy end on that day?

Enter Krusnik Belmont, the nephew of the "great" and "noble" Iskas and the supreme chancellor of the new Kooluk Government. When Princess Corselia took over the throne of Kooluk she decided to let the empire fall. She decided it was all for the best for her people. No more civil wars within the empire and no more wars with other nation such as the almighty Scarlet Moon Empire. However a year after it's fall, Krusnik and his Government announce they would lead the empire now and once again Kooluk was lead into darkness. After The Government took over, they continued the wars with the Scarlet Moon Empire ignoring the peace treaty signed Ordela and Busk - relatives of Corselia. Krusnik raged the war for years despite they were all in such a bigger disadvantage. He believed that he would lead Kooluk into a glorious age just like his "idealistic" uncle.

Enter the parliament building of The Government, which was formerly the Graska Palace. Krusnik was in his office with Lord Marshall Serge Athiska. The both of them are hearing the battle report of the Haruna invasion.

"Following the Haruna invasion, there was estimation of 1'000 casualties. 300 of our units and the rest are the villagers that "volunteered" to be the human shields," said a Kooluk officer.

"You may leave us now," said Krusnik.

The soldier gave a salute and march out of the chancellor's office.

"Ah, what a glorious day isn't it Serge?" said Krusnik with a grin on his face facing towards Serge, "How the Scarlet Moon Empire fell before our troops in their pathetic invasion!"

Serge was silent. He gave a stern look at Krusnik after hearing his words.

"Is there something wrong old friend?" asked the cold dictator as he poured two glasses of wine.

"You act like there was not much losses on the battlefield," said Serge coldly, "Do you know how many people have died?"

"It's all in the country's best interest. I assure you that of course."

Krusnik took a sip from his glass and offered the other glass to Serge. Serge accepted the glass but it wasn't in good favor. He looked at the color of wine in the glass – red. Bloody red. He portrayed the blood of the innocent villagers massacred in Haruna. Serge took a deep breath and remained calm trying not to oppress his rage.

"Come now, you have come this far and now you want to back out? And I thought you love this country more than I do Serge,"

Serge glared at Krusnik but he did not say a word.

"I did give you the position of Lord Marshall of the Kooluk Army didn't I?"

"Right. And this time I'll be the commanding officer! There's been enough deaths already. I'm off!" yelled Serge and he stormed out of Krusnik's office.

Krusnik smiled and finished his glass of wine.

"I fear our Lord Marshall may be a problem," said a voice.

"Oh, were you eavesdropping on our convesation Faust?"

The wall on the left side of Krusnik's office opened. A secret room and out comes a pale man with grayish hair and burning red eyes. He was tall and bulky. He wore a black armor that made him look like some kind of torturer or executioner. He came out of his little room with a grim look on his face but this was no surprise to the nephew of Iskas.

"I'm sorry Krusnik," said Faust coldly, "I find it hard to trust him."

"My dear Lord Faust, we should give Serge some time to prove himself. He may have a hot-tempered by I assure you he is still useful to us,"

Faust breathed a sigh of discontent. He did not want any faults that might severe their plans. Faust turned to Krusnik and said, "Whatever you see fit Krusnik. Just be sure he does not meddle in our plans."

"Yes milord," replied Krusnik.

Krusnik's door suddenly opened. Both men turned to see who it was entering. It was another Kooluk officer bearing the chancellor another message.

"Sir we have located the man you were looking for!" reported the soldier.

"Excellent! Bring him in here!" said Krusnik excitedly.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry milord. I'm afraid we killed him while in his struggle,"

"Oh dear. Well accidents do happen I guess. Did you squeeze out any information from him?"

"Not much sir. He did mention about "follow the light throughout the sea"… old senile fool. How could he even be a member of your noble's uncle faction!" exclaimed the soldier.

"Correction, he was only a pawn. Unfortunately he betrayed my uncle. Sad isn't it," lied Krusnik but still he had his grin fixed on to his face, "Follow the light? Hmm… it does seem fascinating is it not?"

Faust did not say a word and the soldier didn't know what to reply either.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do a little more digging before we can find my uncle's toys," sighed Krusnik, "Well then soldier. I do have certainly more work for you to be done."

"Yes milord,"

The soldier left the room leaving the two men alone again.

"Who was this man?" asked Faust.

"Some old man named Roget. He was once a lackey of my great uncle but sadly he turned his back on him!" replied Krusnik, "Sad isn't it?"

Again Faust was silence he knew how Krusnik love to twist the truth and also Faust knew Iskas's treachery. He wondered why Krusnik even bothered to keep it a lie?

"Well then, if my memory serves me right. My uncle did hid a few of his toys before the facility self-destructed," added Krusnik

"You're saying there are still some Rune Canons remaining?" inquired Faust.

"Indeed milord Faust. We certainly must find this "light","

"What if that man lied to your soldiers before he dies?"

"Lie or truth it's the only lead we have," said Krusnik, "Come now let our search begin!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Many years have past since the beginning of Kyril's first adventure and once again he finds himself at the same place where he started – Razril. He remembered well that day, the cold dark night in the back alley of Razril. While in the search of Rune Canons, he and the others stumbled upon the first Fishman monster. Before giving out his last breath, the Fishman managed to say a few humanly words pointing out to the culprit of his undoing – the Pirate Steele. One thing led to another, Kyril, Walter and Andarc was caught in a battle between Pirate King Edgar and Steele. They discovered Steele had a Rune Canon on board, Walter against his own better judgement decided to sabotage the Rune Canon but in the end he was turned to a monster. Everything happened so quickly and the last thing anyone could remember was a bright crimson light, destroying everything in its path – the power of the Rune of Punishment.

That was all ancient history now. After years of searching any remains of the Rune Canons, he decided to return to Razril one last time. He finds himself wandering in the markets just looking for anything interesting. He felt he should have dropped by at Andarc and Senaca's just to say hello and talk but then again he felt he would just be bothering them. After a few hours of going around in circles, Kyril decided to do something the least he would do - go back to the back alley where everything started. He walked a short distance to reach the back alley. As he entered the alley, he was surprised by the state of the place. It was all clean and sort of untouch but there was still signs of how old this place was. Kyril looked around and suddenly heard two men talking in the next corner of the alley.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"I don't believe you! I thought all the Rune Canons were destroyed forty years ago?"

"One of the men discovered a galley carrying shiploads of its ammunition!"

"Where?"

"Well, we hid everything in a storehouse in Middleport!"

"I see. I bet we could make a bundle selling them on the black market,"

"Of course!"

Kyril stood behind the wall hearing the men's conversation. Rune Canons, he knew it. There are still some left even after the Facility incident that happened forty years ago. It was obvious that Iskas hid some before his last confrontation against Kyril. Kyril felt it was his duty to rid the world of the Rune Canons since it's power was so destructive and that it might prove dangerous to the world if any of it falls into the wrong hands. Countless lives were lost back when every nation was using Rune Canons in their war. And Kyril knows he's the only one with the power to stop it.

"Shall we go check on our new found treasure?" one of the men suggested.

The other men agreed without saying a word. And the two of them left without even noticing Kyril was eavesdropping on them. As they left Kyril got out of hiding and followed them quietly. He recalled one of them saying they stored all the Rune Canons they found in storehouse in Middleport which means they'd be going to the port to get a ship there. He wonders now how he is going to Middleport without being suspected. He continued to follow them back to the port while trying to think of a solution. He has no other choice but to follow them on the same ship, if he were to take another he might lose track of them when he reaches Middleport.

As they reach Razril's port, Kyril stood a bit further to avoid any eye contact with them. He watched them like a hawk waiting for their next move. But staying this far proove to be a disadvantage, he can't hear what they're saying. The sounds of the waves, merchants and the ocean breeze clouds up everything. All he could is just watch them.

"I guess they're finding a ship too," Kyril said to himself.

"Hey kid!" someone yelled behind him.

"Wha?" Kyril was startled when someone sneaked behind him. He turned around to see an old man behind him.

"What are you doing here sneaking around like that?" said the old man.

"I…uh… just looking around,"

"Oh really,"

"Yeah… I'm just looking for a ship to Middleport that's all,"

"All alone?" inquired the old man.

"That's right,"

"Aren't you a little bit young to travel alone?"

"Well actually I'm really…," Kyril paused for a moment. He always kept a secret about his age. He possesses the blood of Yohn. Because of her blood Kyril doesn't age as fast as humans do or more likely he doesn't seem to have aged at all, "… er what I'm trying to say is. I have to get home to Middleport, I was here for an errand."

"What sort of errand?"

Kyril turned silent. What's wrong with this old man, why does he bother in other people's business?

"Sorry, I can't really tell," said Kyril.

"Alright then. Would you like a ride to Middleport?"

"May I ask why are you being so nice?"

It was the old man's turn to be silent.

"I just thought I might help?" he said.

"Hmm, alright then," replied Kyril. _I better be careful_, he said to himself.

"Hold on, I have two other customers who wants to go on board,"

The man went walked pass by him. Kyril turned around and saw the man talking to the other two who Kyril was following. What a stroke of luck he thought.


End file.
